Let Him Give Your Heart a Break
by ChildofMyth
Summary: Phineas is being naive again and Isabella runs off. Ferb follows her and attempts to 'ease the ache.' X3 Hehe. Yes, I mainly write Ferbnessa but this one came out to be Ferbella. Surprise! Inspired by Demi Lovato's song 'Give Your Heart a Break'. WARNING: MILDLY CHEZZY! hints of Fernessa and Phinbella at the end.


(A/N: Now I was listening to Demi Lovato's song 'Give Your Heart a Break', and this popped up. So, here's another Phineas and Ferb story based on a song. Man, I'm on a roll. Oh, and to those who are reading my story 'Run', I am still having some trouble with this next chapter, but I will get it up ASAP. Thank you all. Ta-ta!)

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Swampy. If they belonged to me, Ferb would never shut up T.T (Gotta love them British accents).

WARNING: VERY CHEESY FERBELLA!

Let Him Give Your Heart a Break

I had just witnessed Phineas being completely clueless with Isabella for the millionth time. Even as a 15 year old he was still as naïve when it came to love as he was when he was 11. Clearly, 4 years and High School have done nothing for that poor, hopeless boy.

It was another summer day, coming to a brilliant orange and purple sky-ed ending. I had followed Isabella after she trudged away from another failure with Phineas. I found her at the park, not far from our houses, sitting with her head hung on a swing. Even at a distance, I could clearly see her shoulders bobbing up and down. The breeze drifted the sound of her crying to my ears.

I silently slipped onto the swing next to her and hung my arms between my legs, watching the sun go to sleep and the dusk turn to star studded night. Isabella seemed to stop crying and finally realized I was there.

"F-Ferb?" she hiccupped.

I continued to watch the place where the sun had left us. Isabella sniffed. "Ferb, I know why you're here. You want to try to get me to let you tell Phineas about my crush. No, I don't want you to, that would just be too embarrassing."

I shook my head, no.

She wiped her eyes. "Did…Phineas send you? He couldn't come himself? He's so…ignorant! And I am so tired of it! I wish he'd just…understand…but no, he sends his step-brother to see if I'm fine because whatever he's doing is to important and sometimes I just think that he doesn't care about me and he's-"

I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards mine. She had begun crying again during her small rant. I let go of her chin and wiped away a tear with my thump. I caressed her cheek and spoke calm and quietly.

"I know how Phineas can be. How naïve he is. I also know how much that hurts you, and believe it or not I care for you. I don't like it when you hurt. So let me help."

I brought my face closer to hers. I had realized that I really liked Isabella a year or two ago. When Phineas hadn't understood and she'd come running to me. We had sat out in my backyard while everyone was out and I just held her and lent my ear. That was the day that I realized that I really did like Izzie.

I know that one day Phineas and Isabella will be together, but until then I was here, and I could give her the attention she wasn't getting from Phineas.

I wasn't being forceful, if she wanted to pull away, she had full authority. But the thing is, she didn't.

"Let me give your heart a break…"

Izzie's breath sped up but she said nothing, nor did anything. I took in a breath and closed the small gap between us.

That had been 2 years ago. We dated for a whole year and a half before we ended it. 3 months later, Phineas finally came around and they've been a couple since.

I loved the time we had. I loved our relationship. I loved our connection. I loved her. But like I had said, she was meant to be with Phineas. She was happy with me, but she's happier with Phin, and that alone makes me happy for them. I hold no grudges, nor do I wish for her back. She has a different destiny than to be with me. I was just the person to help her. To ease her ache. To make her happy and feel loved.

Eventually I hooked up with my destiny. Vanessa. She had always been the girl for me; I just had to help a friend before I could get to her.

Everyone is happy. And that makes me happy.


End file.
